


Vaguely suggest and ye shall receive

by losing_sanity_fast



Series: the Zoldyck political clan [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Established Relationship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Modern AU, Non-Penetrative Sex, almost a sextra, communication problems, set in the same world as my bb fic, they are eighteen here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losing_sanity_fast/pseuds/losing_sanity_fast
Summary: Killua has problems articulating what he wants.





	Vaguely suggest and ye shall receive

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank [joolita](http://art-little-nonsense.tumblr.com/) and [glittercracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercracker/pseuds/glittercracker) for moral support and helping me with the title.
> 
> This is a tie-in to my [hxh big bang 2018 fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494755/chapters/33484449). It fits just after chapter 8. But I think it can be read separately. It only slightly references the other fic.

* * *

 

They've been together for two months now but Killua still seemed to be in awe that they were a thing. It amused Gon most of the time, but in terms of sex it posed some problems. A stress completely undesired since Gon was in the process of taking his father to court for back alimony. 

What puzzled him most was that their first time went very well. They talked about their fantasies, made out and shared handjobs. A very welcome release after a particularly unpleasant week. 

Little has changed since then. Touching had been the most they did. Now that Gon thought about it, it was only he who had back then talked about his tacky desire for victory blowjobs. That did get Killua going nicely, but he had shared nothing in return besides being into Gon’s fantasy, in theory at least.

Killua hardly ever initiated anything, even if once they started he got rather into it. If left to his own devices Killua just snuggled. Gon decided to hold out a little on orgasms and see if he could get his shy boyfriend out of his shell. 

It was overall an amusing experience, because Killua shot him many a beseeching look, before he finally practically ripped Gon's clothes off. He bought Gon a pretty frog tee after tearing a sizable hole in a plain black one. Gon accepted the apology gift, despite not really expecting any, he was that thrilled to get some assertiveness from Killua. 

Disappointingly that only brought them back to square one. Killua was still too uptight to branch out so to speak. Even though he clearly wanted to. 

‘I was thinking that…’ he started one day, while sitting on Gon's bed in a cute tee with indigo flowers and a pair of dark grey briefs. 

Gon raised an eyebrow and that elicited an instant reaction. Killua's face and collar turned pink. 

_ Aha, you want to talk sex.  _

Gon smiled as cluelessly as he could. 

‘Yeah?’

‘So I was thinking that… we.. I mean you could..’ Killua swallowed thickly, he seemed fascinated by Gon's rare rainforest caterpillars poster. Under any other circumstances Gon would have believed the interest, they were after all colourful, fluffy and super cute. ‘You know, you could …’ There was a desperate pause there and a mouthed word. 

_ Fuck.  _ Gon unhelpfully provided in his mind. 

‘.. me.’ Killua sort of finished his thought.

_ You have to talk to me, sorry kitty. You can't be an edgelord and a shrinking violet.  _ It was too amusing to watch his otherwise opinionated and snarky boyfriend, stumble and freeze like a deer in headlights whenever the topic was intimacy. 

‘I'm not sure I understand.’ Gon sat down next to him. ‘I could what?’ he asked too innocently, diving to reach Killua's exposed neck. He traced his nose alongside it, leaving soft kisses here and there. 

Suddenly Killua's palm covered his face and Gon was decisively pushed away. 

‘No, you don't, you don't get to sniff me, weirdo,’ Killua pouted. 

‘I don't? Why?’ Gon went for hurt puppy eyes. 

‘Because you're being like this.’

‘Like what?’

‘Ugh, you know very well what I was asking!’

‘Do I now?’, Gon teased him and went for the neck again. He loved the soft sensitive skin there. So easy to mark as his. 

To this Killua grabbed him and threw him on the bed in an attempt to immobilise him. Gon let him. 

‘Are you sure you want to try this?’, he goaded him some more. 

‘Yeah, since you're sure you want to annoy me, idiot.’ Killua's eyes shone in playful defiance. It turned Gon on like crazy. 

They tugged at each other in sort of freestyle wrestling fight. A very satisfying one. Killua, although completely untrained, was strong, nimble and determined. Not an easy opponent at all, especially that he did not know the rules, or ignored them, while Gon, due to years of training, instinctively followed them. That put him at a disadvantage, so every time he got closer to overpowering Killua, he got more excited. 

Gon needed to be careful though. This was supposed to be fun, not a true fight. He carefully monitored Killua’s face, to make sure he was still cheeky and playful. 

When Gon finally had him on his back, pinned to the bed, Killua’s expression did change. In the most unexpected way. His eyelids were half closed, his lips softly parted. Gon put more of his weight on Killua, pressed his wrists into the mattress. He was generously rewarded for that with trembling lips and a shaky sigh. Killua’s head rolled backwards. 

Gon pushed his boyfriend down more forcefully. The slender body underneath him arched. Gon could feel the full erection very clearly. Killua’s breath was uneven, his cheeks flushed. 

_ So beautiful.  _

The view was mesmerising, Gon had no desire to let go and felt it would disappoint Killua if he did. Tension was rising, as was the strength of Gon’s grip on Killua’s forearms, even though there was almost no movement between them. 

Then Gon pushed his hips and torso all the way down, the mattress protested audibly at the brutality of the movement. But Killua just gave out a high-pitched surprised cry and came. 

Gon was lying on top of him, feeling every shiver that shook Killua’s body. His chest rising quickly and irregularly. The sticky wetness between them.

Unhurriedly Gon pecked Killua’s lips and rolled off him, then looked for paper towels. He took off his t-shirt and gave his belly a quick once over with a towel. 

When he turned back to the bed, Killua was on his side facing the wall all curled up. 

Gon tenderly pulled on his ankle to straighten the leg. Killua only further curled in on himself.

‘Hey, I want to clean you up,’ Gon said softly. 

‘I can do it myself.’ Killua reached behind himself, waving his arm in an uncoordinated manner. 

‘Sure, but I want to. Besides it’ll be easier if I undress you.’

‘Why would you even want to do that?’ Killua almost hissed through gritted teeth. 

‘Because you’re beautiful and I love looking at you and touching you?’

Something was very wrong and Gon had no clue what or why. 

‘After that?’

He put away the roll and lay down by his boyfriend, slowly stroking his shoulder and side.

‘Gon, I’m all gross.’

‘You didn’t let me clean you.’

‘It’s not only about the jizz. I’m gross, look what I did.’

‘Came?’ He kissed the nape of Killua’s neck reassuringly. 

‘From… from… god, it’s so weird..’ 

Gon’s fingers travelled down Killua’s arms until they reached his wrists. The white skin had red marks there.

‘I hurt you, you’ll have bruises..’ Gon whispered.

‘Don’t be stupid, how did you hurt me? My skin is useless like that, it bruises from every little thing.’

‘Hmm’ 

‘And I liked it… that’s the problem .. I’ve … I’ve always dreamt about it.. It’s so stupid… that you’ll pin me down.. How it would feel.. I thought that it would be uncomfortable… but I’ve always really wanted that… despite the discomfort.. No.. probably because of it…’

‘And you did like it.’ Gon was drawing outlines of the future bruises. 

‘Yeah… it’s super weird. I’m..’

‘Perfect, you’re perfect.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous.’

‘That’s on you, really.’

‘Jerk.’

‘I’m the jerk?’

‘Yes, for teasing me. Which lead to this.’

‘To you having fun and an orgasm? Just because you’re into me this much?’ 

Killua’s face was red.

‘I loved this. We should do it again.’

‘You haven’t even come.’

‘The afternoon is not over yet, I’ll be fine.’ Gon got up and tried to uncurl Killua again. This time he was successful. ‘I’m glad you told me all this, at last we’re talking about sex like normal people.’ He removed Killua’s briefs and t-shirt, then reached for the towels again. 

Killua huffed, as his belly and chest were being wiped clean. ‘I guess.’

‘Yeah, now that we can discuss ‘gross’ stuff, we can move on to other stuff which you clearly want.’

Killua snorted, but sat up and looked Gon dead in the eyes.

‘Will you fuck me, Gon?’  

‘Ask and you shall receive.’

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! 
> 
> One day I'll write a proper sextra for this universe... some day.. maybe XD


End file.
